Robert the Allegiant
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: Robert, Tris' neighbor's point of view of Insurgent and Allegiant. Sequel to 'Robert's Story Amity Initiation'. Story is better than the summery, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**AND NOW... THE LONG AWAITED (BY AROUND THREE PEOPLE) ROBERT'S POV OF INSURGENT AND ALLEGIANT! **

**ROBERTS POV**

It had been a while since Erudite had attacked Amity, but I couldn't forget My sister Susan and my girlfriend Cassia running off to the safe house in Abnegation. I couldn't forget the gun shots , I couldn't forget the children crying.

Some people from other Factions came to Amity as a safe house.

I'd heard about my old neighbor from Abnegation, Beatrice, and Marcus' son, Tobias delivering themselves to Erudite. I couldn't imagine what was happening to them.

The only consolation I had in all of this was my friends. Madi, Joy and Marco, who I'd met in initiation and a boy named Nick who was my age who came from Erudite. He transferred to Erudite from Candor, so he didn't fit in very well in Amity. He even went straight up to Johanna Reyes and asked why we weren't involved with the whole Erudite killing everyone thing. Many people didn't like him because of that. I'm sure Cassia would have liked him, though, she had always had a rebellious streak.

My friends and I were sitting in the cafeteria, avoiding eating the bread.

"Did you hear about that announcement that Jeanine made?" whispered Nick. All of us leaned in. "Apparently, she's going to kill that Divergent girl," he said.

"Beatrice?" I said, before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, I think that was her name. Did you know her?" asked Nick.

"She was my neighbor," I said.

"Wait, she was Abnegation?" asked Madi. "I tried to talk to her once while she was in here but she just snapped at me. She's kind of scary."

I laughed to myself. I guess she was just holding in all of that scariness in Abnegation. I wondered if she was yelling at Erudite scientists or trying to rip them apart. She would do that.

"They're going to kill her? Can't Amity get involved in this 'conflict' now?" asked Marco, a bit outraged.

"Well, I guess most of the people here don't want to get involved in this. I think that, most of the people here seem to not care if Jeanine kills half the population, as long as they don't get involved," said Nick, angrily.

The sad thing was, what Nick was saying was true.

**SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I NEEDED AN EXPOSITION TYPE THING! I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE MORE! I MAY OR MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DO THAT, BUT I SWEAR THAT I'LL TRY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M GLAD THAT YOU FACES LIKE MY IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I walked with my friends to the room we all shared. It was the room that I had moved into after initiation. It was roomy, so we could all sleep there. We rotated sleeping on the floor and the couch and the beds. We were all separated form our families, so friends were the closest thing we all had to family.

I was on the floor by the window on the line between sleep and awake when I heard a tapping on my window.

I rubbed my eyes, stood up and looked out the window. For a second, I couldn't believe what I saw. A pair of round green eyes stared back at me.

"Cassia?" I whispered.

"Open the window!" she mouthed. I snapped out of my daze and slid the window open. Cassia pulled herself through the window and landed on the floor with a thud, waking up my friends.

"What the heck, Robert?!" said Nick, angrily while turning on the light.

"Hey, can't a girl jump through a window without being criticized?" Cassia shot back at Nick. Hopefully they would get along.

"Cassia?" said the rest of my friends in unison.

"Yes, it is I!" she said, striking a pose and then laughing.

Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were pink. Had she run here?

"Oh, you're Cassia!" said Nick. "Robert talks about you all the time!"

Cassia gave me a look and I blushed. I changed the subject.

"You know that you could have gone through the entrance, right?" I said.

"That's no fun," she said.

"Wait, did Susan make it to the safe house?" I asked, remembering the shots of the guns.

"Oh yeah, she's fine," she said. I let out a sigh of relief. Even though Susan wasn't really talking to me, she was still my sister.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be staying in a safe house with your sister?" asked Madi.

"I wanted to visit you guys! I missed you!" she said. "Now who's he?" she asked, pointing to Nick.

"That's Nick, he came from Erudite, but he transferred there from Candor," I explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot," she said. "Nice to meet you," she said and walked over to Nick and shook his hand.

"Are you staying for long?" asked Marco.

"Probably a day, then I'm going back," she said.

"How's Amity's decision to avoid the conflict?" asked Cassia.

"Still the same, but I don't think that Johanna agrees with it at all," I said.

"Oh," she said. After a pause, she turned back to Nick. "Did you know a girl named Stella in Erudite?" she asked him.

"Yeah. She kept getting sugar highs off of the soda. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Oh, she's my sister," said Cassia. "When did you leave Erudite?"

"Last week."

"Was she in Erudite then?"

Nick paused for a second. "Yeah. She was helping design serums. Although, it didn't seem like she wanted to be there. She kept 'accidentally' knocking over chemicals."

Cassia nodded and muttered something to herself.

"Can I sleep here?" she said, finally.

I nodded and made a space for her next to me on the floor.

xXx

The next morning, we were all woken up at 5:00 a.m. to Cassia shaking us. "Wake up! something really important just happened! You won't want to miss this!"

"Do you do this all the time?" muttered Nick.

"Just listen! I heard from one of Johanna's assistants that the Divergent girl in Erudite is going to be executed tomorrow morning!"

"What?" all of us said.

"Seriously, if Amity doesn't get involved with this whole war thing, then I'm going to slap someone!" said Nick.

"Don't say that! Someone might hear!" said Joy. Nick glared at her.

"Tris?" I asked. Cassia nodded. "But weren't they going to kill her in two weeks?"

"I know! I think that she did something to Jeanine!" she said.

"No one deserves to die like that!" said Madi, who looked like she might burst into tears.

"But, there's this rumor going around that people are trying to get her out and she's going to come here," said Cassia.

"Really?" said Madi, perking up a little.

"Just a rumor. But hopefully it happens," said Cassia.

I had a feeling that a certain former Abnegation member was trying to get Tris out of Erudite. I hoped that he would succeed.

But I still had that itch in my bones from Abnegation to help Tris escape.

**WAS THIS CHAPTER OKAY? I'M NOT REALLY SURE ABOUT IT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WE'RE READING _OF MICE AND ME__N _ IN ENGLISH CLASS AND I GET REALLY SAD WHILE READING IT FOR SOME REASON! PROBABLY BECAUSE LENNIE IS SO NICE AND HE KEPT ACCIDENTALLY KILLING THOSE MICE AND HE'S JUST ONE OF THOSE CHARACTERS WHO'S DOOMED TO DIE IN THE SADDEST WAY!**

**ROBERTS POV**

Everyone was sitting in a grave silence. Even Nick was quiet. The sun was bright. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a beautiful day but someone was about to die.

Cassia kept checking her watch and looking around nervously. Tris was scheduled to die at 8:00 and it was 7:58.

Madi looked like she was about to cry. I didn't blame her.

I wasn't sad. Well, I guess I was, for a while, but that sadness had slowly turned to anger.

It looked like Nick was angry, too, but then again, he was almost always angry.

Cassia let out a sigh. We all looked at the time. 8:00. Some whispering broke out around us.

"I wish that I could have done something," I said, out of the blue. _Yeah, well you didn't. _

"It probably would have been useless," said Nick, breaking his silence. "It would be nearly impossible to get into Erudite and get someone out without getting caught. You would need around six to ten people to carry it out."

"Wait have you been planning something?" asked Marco. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into that whole escape thing." Nick didn't say anything.

Everyone fell back into a silence.

"I should go now, I don't want to worry my sisters," said Cassia.

I nodded. "We'll walk you to the entrance," I said. All of us stood up and walked to the door and Cassia stepped out.

"Hey, Cassia," said Joy, "Be careful."

She nodded and ran.

xXx

**SOOOOO I'M TRYING A NEW POV BECAUSE I THINK THAT IT COULD WORK FOR THIS PART! **

**CASSIA'S POV**

I sat with my sisters in the safe house. I was less worried about Isobel and Stella now, because of what Nick had told me.

I felt helpless though. My brain was about to explode. It had been hours since I left Amity, the feeling that I could have at least tried to help that Divergent girl still stayed with me.

But, I was betting that everyone in the safe house felt that way, too because most of them were Abnegation.

I noticed a bunch of people were moving around. Standing up and whispering to each other.

My sisters noticed, too.

"Hey, Lyssa," my sister, Charity whispered to a girl near us. They probably had met during initiation. Lyssa turned to face us. Her face was a mask of excitement. "What's with all the whispering?"

"Didn't you hear? Beatrice escaped Erudite with Tobias Eaton!" she whispered.

"What?!" my other sister, Verity and I said in unison.

"Yeah, you heard me, she got out!" said Lyssa.

"How?" asked Verity.

"I heard that some people from Erudite helped get her out."

I jumped up. "I need to go," I said.

"What why?" asked Verity.

"I need to tell my friends in Amity! They need to know! They were all so sad!" I said, excitedly.

My sisters nodded. I got to the door of the safe house and ran to the train station. The sky was dark by now. I got there right as a train was coming.

I sprinted to an open door and pulled myself in. I breathed heavily and my cheeks were hot.

I slid down the wall and sat. That's when I noticed the man standing in the corner.

My heart thudded even louder.

_Please don't talk to me._

"Hey, what's a little girl like you doing here?" He asked, taking a step closer to me.

I panicked, but tried not to show it. This guy was like one of the creepers in the Dauntless Pit in the wee hours of the morning.

I took a step towards the door. I knew that It was useless, the train was going so fast that if I jumped, my insides would be everywhere.

I subtly stepped into a fighting stance which I'd learned when I lived in Dauntless. My hands were slightly raised and my feet were apart.

How long would it take for the train to slow? Too long. Far too long.

The man took another step towards me.

I could take my chances jumping or I could fight. Fighting was my better chance. I was an Amity but this was desperate.

I eyed the man, trying to calculate his next move.

Suddenly, he lunged forward and I jumped out of the way.

Before he could regain his balance, I jabbed him in the eyes then in his solar plexus.

He let out a moan of pain and hunched over.

Before I could loose my nerve, I hit him as hard as I could in the back of the head.

He stood up and faced me, looking a bit dizzy, but my element of surprise was gone.

I looked at his clothes, they were Candor black and white, so he probably wouldn't know combat strategy like a Dauntless or possibly an Erudite would.

_Just keep him at bay until the train slows, then run!_ A voice yelled in my head.

He threw a punch at my stomach but I got out of the way. But I apparently he wasn't done, because he got me in the face.

Stars exploded in my vision. _Don't you dare loose you head now! _The voice yelled even louder.

I tried to ignore the pain and the fading stars and tried a messy kick at the man, which he easily dodged.

He grabbed the jacket that I was wearing as the train slowed.

_Oh no. No, no, no... Wait. _I slipped out of the jacket and launched myself out of the door. I smacked the pavement, but I didn't care. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the houses near me, because there was a very good chance that the man wold pursue me. I looked around and noticed that I was in Candor.

I felt blood trickling down out of my nose and scratches on my knees and hands.

I got to a house with a light on and a makeshift swing in the yard, so I assumed that there were parents there.

I banged on the door. A very worried looking woman swung it open. She was small an had red hair.

"Let me in, I'll explain later," I said and pushed past her into the house.

The woman shut the door and turned to look at me. She saw the blood on me and gasped.

"Oh dear, lets get you cleaned up and you can tell me exactly what happened to you. You can stay here for as long as you need." she said.

She walked me to a bathroom. We passed a girl with round green eyes and dark hair who looked at me, got up an followed the woman and I.

We got to a bathroom, where there was a cabinet. She pulled out some rubbing alcohol and bandages and got me some tissues for my nose.

"Okay, what happened to you," asked the woman with a grave look on her face. I had a feeling that she already knew.

"I was on the train and this man... he..." I trailed off and let out a chocked sob.

The woman nodded knowingly as she dabbed at my knees with rubbing alcohol.

"Are you okay?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, I'm fine," I managed, not wanting to worry the girl.

"You're lying," she said and cocked her head at me.

I laughed bitterly. "No kidding," I said.

Why was I even in this situation? Then, I remembered the Divergent girls escape and how I was going to tell Robert about it.

The thought made me feel better that she was safe from Jeanine's clutches.

But what happened today, I wasn't going to tell Robert. Or anyone who would worry about me for that matter. And that was the last time I would ride the train alone at night.

The woman led me upstairs to an extra room. She said it used to belong to her son who defacted this year.

I lay awake shifting around under the sheets for forever, not able to sleep.

The door opened a crack and the little girl came in.

"You need help sleeping, don't you," she said and walked over to me. I nodded. "Can I read you a story?" she asked.

I almost laughed. "Sure," I said, to humor the girl.

She ran out of the room and came back with a thick book. "My brother used to read me these when I couldn't sleep," she said. She sat on the floor and started to read, "Once upon a time..." I closed my eyes and somehow fell asleep, thankful that the girl was there.

**I DID NOT EXPECT THAT CHAPTER TO COME OUT LIKE THAT! I JUST WANTED CASSIA TO GET TO AMITY AND TELL HER FRIENDS WHAT HAPPENED WITH TRIS, BUT THT DIDN'T HAPPEN... AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT HOW CASSIA DEFENDED HERSELF IS ****COMPLETELY WRONG! I DO'T KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER... TELL ME IF YOU FACES LIKE IT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO FACES! OKAY, THIS TIME, I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS VERY VERY SLEEP DEPRIVED AND I STARTED HALLUCINATING A LITTLE SO I NEEDED TO CATCH UP ON MY SLEEP!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I picked a a piece of toast, debating whether I should eat it or not when some swung open the door to the cafeteria and yelled, "The Divergent girl escaped!" I looked up and saw, surprisingly, Cassia standing in the doorway with an elated look on her face.

The whole cafeteria went silent for a moment, then people started cheering and hugging. Marco pumped his fist in the air, Joy and Madi were hugging and jumping up and down and Nick was actually smiling for once instead of his usual look of nonchalance and annoyance. I felt something flare up in my chest and spread through my body.

A force crashed into me and hugged me.

"I can't believe she's alive!" I said to Cassia, who I was now hugging back. Cassia let out a peal of laughter.

After around ten minutes, the cafeteria quieted down. There was more happy chatter and the room seemed, well... happier.

Cassia took a muffin from the basket in the middle of the table. She looked up and smiled at me. Thats when I noticed a few bruises around her nose. I was about to ask her what happened, but Nick beat me to it.

"Hey Cassia, what's up with your nose?" he asked.

She looked at him like a deer in the head lights, then gained her composure and said, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay," said Nick, but he clearly wasn't convinced.

I looked over at Madi, who had a sketchpad out. I had noticed her carrying it around with her for a while. She was scratching at it with a pencil. I saw the figure of a girl with her fist in the air. I decided not to ask about it.

xXx

After breakfast, we all went back to our room. Madi was still scratching away at her drawing.

Nick being his curious self asked, "What are you drawing?"

"None of you're business," she said, then poked him.

Cassia was sitting on the window sill staring off into the orchards.

Something was definitely wrong.

"You okay?" I asked. She turned to face me. I now noticed some dried blood in her nose along with the bruises.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said.

"Okay, I might not be a Candor, but I know that something's up."

"Just worry about yourself, okay?" she said, a bit angrily.

Suddenly, Madi jumped up, so fast that she knocked down the chair she was sitting it and brandished her sketchbook.

"Yes! It's done!" she ran out of the room. Nick followed quickly after her. Marco and Joy shrugged at each other and followed the pair. Cassia however are no sign of getting up.

"Seriously Cassia, is something bothering you?" I asked, gently.

"Fine! Do you really want to know? When I was on the train last night to come here and some creepy guy tried to come onto me! I would have gotten here last night, but I had to punch him and run as fast as I could away from him! Happy now?!" she yelled with fire in here eyes.

My eyes widened. "I- I had no idea. I'm sorry," I said, in shock.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled," she said, quietly, "You just care. That's the problem, I don't want you to worry about me," she looked at the floor.

"Cassia, I have to worry about you. And you know that you would worry if something happened to me," I said, stepping closer to her.

She let out a sigh of defeat, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed me.

When we pulled away from each other, Cassia let out a small laugh.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't think about me every waking moment," she said, sarcastically, her vulnerability fading.

"I promise," I said, rolling my eyes.

The rest of our friends came back into the room.

Madi held up a sheet of paper taken from a stack in her arms. Resting on top of it was some tape.

On the sheet was a picture of a girl holding up her fist. Up her arm were the five factions symbols. Underneath the picture, it read, 'Tris Lives'.

"Woah," said Cassia. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We're hanging them all around Amity," said Joy.

"Oh! I could bring some to the safe house!" said Cassia.

I understood what was happening. Tris was had become a beacon of hope that Jeanine wouldn't win. I smiled. I remembered her as an Abnegation girl all quiet. Now she was a rebel and a symbol of hope for all.

**HAS ANYONE READ _OF MICE AND MEN _BY JOHN STEINBECK? WELL I HOPE HE'S HAPPY THAT HE MADE ME SO DEPRESSED AFTER READING THAT BOOK! AND ALSO, HAS ANYONE READ _CODE NAME VERITY_ OR _THE DEATH CURE _(PART OF THE MAZE RUNNER)? THERE IS AN EVENT IN BOTH OF THOSE BOOKS THAT IS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE THE END OF _OF MICE AND MEN_! OHHHHH THE FEELS! ANYWAYS, ENOUGH OF THAT! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I'M GOING TO UPDATE A LOT MORE (OR AT LEAST TRY TO) BUT IT'S ****DEFINITELY NOT EVERY DAY BECAUSE A) LIFE, AND B) I'M WRITING ANOTHER STORY AS WELL AS THIS ONE! **

**ROBERTS POV**

Cassia slept over at Amity. She didn't want to be alone at night, which was understandable. I shivered at the thought of what she had told me.

She slept next to me on the floor with her mouth open and snoring, which I found sort of adorable.

Unfortunately, the insomnia she had during initiation wasn't getting any better. It was 2:00 am when I woke up to find her standing over Nick with a marker in her hand. I made her lie down and I stroked her hair until she finally slept.

xXx

I rubbed the sleep out of my as I heard Nick shout from the bathroom. The Cassia and Joy, who were sitting on the bed, snickered.

The angry Nick stormed out of the bathroom, his face red.

"OKAY, I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHO DREW THIS ON MY FACE!" he yelled. The 'this' was a unibrow, a mustache and a goatee all drawn in permanent marker.

Cassia burst out laughing, choking out, "Sorry, Nick," and then laughing again. I chuckled along with her and Joy.

Marco and Madi both looked up blearily, woken by the noise. When they saw Nick, they burst out laughing, which only made him angrier.

Nick glared at Cassia who was still laughing hysterically. She calmed down and cleared her throat.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you get it off," she said and let out one last laugh. The corners of Nicks mouth turned up a little before he turned around.

xXx

We walked to breakfast, Nick's face clean and got our food.

I saw heads turn towards the door, so I looked along with them.

I saw Johanna stride in and stand in the middle of the cafeteria.

She raised her hands and the room quieted.

"We have received a message from the city and I am calling an emergency meeting in the greenhouse. Please be there in an hour," she said.

News from the city? Something sparked in my chest. Were we going to help?

My friends eyes all flashed and gleamed, clearly having the same thought process as me.

I remembered that in the Amity manifesto, it said that we helped solve conflicts. Maybe we would do that now.

xXx

"I have received a message from the city," said Johanna after she quieted everyone down in the greenhouse, "And I would like to communicate it to you."

She twisted her hands together, like she was nervous.

"The Dauntless have allied with the factionless," she said. "They intend to attack Erudite in two days' time. Their battle will be waged not against the Erudite-Dauntless army but against Erudite innocents and the knowledge they have worked so hard to acquire."

She looked down and paused for a moment. She continued,"I know that we recognize no leader, so I have no right to address you as if that is what I am," she said. "But I am hoping that you will forgive me, just this once, for asking if we can reconsider our previous decision to remain uninvolved."

People around me murmured. I felt the spark in my chest become ten. They flitted around my heart and made it beat faster.

"Our relationship with Erudite notwithstanding, we know better than any faction how essential their role in this society is," she said. "They must be protected from needless slaughter, if not because they are human beings, then because we cannot survive without them. I propose that we enter the city as nonviolent, impartial peacekeepers in order to curb in whatever way possible the extreme violence that will undoubtedly occur. Please discuss this."

"Oh my goodness, this is really happening!" said Madi.

"Yeah, finally," said Nick, rolling his eyes.

Cassia walked over to an group of around ten people and we followed her.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think that its our fight," said a thirty-something year old man.

"Yes, but it's the right thing to do," said Cassia, her voice rising a little.

"Yeah," said Nick. We the rest of us nodded in agreement with Cassia.

"I don't think it's a very smart idea," said a girl who looked a bit older than us.

"Does it not bother you that people are going to die?" said Cassia, almost shouting.

"Yes, but we'll die if we go help!" said the girl, her voice lifting and her tone becoming hostile as well.

I heard other voices rise in the crowd.

"Yes, but if we do die, it will be for the good of others," I said, in a normal tone. I tapped my foot. I could feel tension crackling in the air.

"Die helping, my foot! You people are just kids! What do you know?" said an older man.

"We know the true values of Amity! That's what we know! Aren't we supposed to try and help solve conflicts?" said Nick, even though he came from Erudite. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so tense.

Cassia and the girl she was arguing with were now glaring at each other with fire in their eyes, both voices fighting for dominance.

Nick looked like he was about to punch the older man in the face.

Madi, Joy and Marco all were arguing with their own people. Marcos fists were balled up, so were the fists of the boy he was debating. Joy was talking in a soft but hostile tone and Madi was talking loud and fast.

I wanted to slap some sense into the people who thought that we shouldn't be involved.

Amity was falling apart.

Johanna stepped up and stood, looking at the crowd nervously.

"Obviously it was difficult to find agreement," she said, after everyone had quieted down. Madi was still glaring daggers at the man she was arguing with. "But the majority of you wish to uphold our policy of uninvolvement."

_Cowards. That's what this faction was. Cowards. _I thought angrily.

"It is not my wish to encourage division in this community, which has given so much to me," said Johanna. "But my conscience forces me to go against this decision. Anyone else whose conscience drives them toward the city is welcome to come with me."

I swore that I could hear everyone collectively inhale. "I understand if this means I can't be a part of Amity anymore." She sniffs. "But please know that if I have to leave you, I leave you with love, rather than malice."

She bowed her head towards the crowd and walked towards the door. No one moved for a moment. Then my friends and I, along with a few other people, stood up and followed Johanna. I could feel peoples eyes burning into my back.

I saw in Johanna's group of followers, my friends, my initiation instructors, Summer and Winter, a few kids from initiation, some adults, a few kids as young as ten and some people as old as seventy. The group was small, but I knew that we had made the right decision. The sparks in my chest turned into a fire and spread through my body.

**OHHHHH LONGISH! SO IN SCIENCE TODAY WE USED DRY ICE AND WE PUT THIS PIECE OF METAL ON IT AND IT MADE THIS GIANT NOISE AND IT WAS HILARIOUS AND AWESOME! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! SO HOW WAS EVERYONES THANKSGIVING? (IF YOU LIIVE IN 'MURICA) **

**ROBERTS POV**

We loaded ourselves into trucks and pulled out of Amity. My friends and I along with everyone else sat in silence.

"What's going to happen after this?" said Cassia, staring at the ground.

"Well, we either stop Jeanine or we die, take your pick," said Nick.

"Well that's a happy thought," said Madi.

"Well it's true," Nick replied. Madi rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she and Nick were scared, just like the rest of us.

"Not helping," said Marco, tapping his fingers.

I looked at the passing landscape of Amity. It looked so peaceful, unlike what we were all going face.

Would we use guns? Would we shoot people? I knew that we had joined this battle knowing that there would be violence, but I didn't want to shoot anyone. I knew _that _wasn't part of the Amity manifesto. We were supposed to make peace, but how were we supposed to do it without conflict?

****SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT... IFE HAPPENED... AND IT SNOWED TWO (WELL THREE NOW BECAUSE ITS PAST TWLEVE) DAYS AGO! AND THAT MEANS THAT WINTER IS COMING AND WINTERS SORTA SUCK IN NEW ENGLAND! FROM NOVEMBER TO MID FEBRUARY ITS FINE, BUT FROM THEN TO MAY IT IS DISGUSTING! IT DOESN'T EVEN SNOW THAT MUCH AND EVERYTHING IS GRAY ALL THE TIME! SO THAT RANT IS OVER... REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!****


	7. Chapter 7

**BONJOUR! I WAS GOING TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT THEN MATH HAPPENED...**

**ROBERTS POV**

They gave us all stunners and guns. I swore to myself that I would only use the gun as a last resort.

Nick and another Erudite were going to disable the elevators. The rest of us were supposed to attack and hold everyone at bay while Tris and the others were finishing their 'mission'.

I smiled in the midst of all of this. I never imagined that I would be here. If someone told me that I was going to be attacking Erudite, holding a gun just weeks ago, I wouldn't have believed them a single bit.

The truck stopped and I felt like my stomach was going to drop straight out of me.

"Ready?" asked Cassia, smiling grimly.

I let out a nervous laugh. "No, not at all."

"Yeah, me neither," she said.

"We're getting out," someone said after a few minutes.

"Bonne chance," muttered Cassia, to no one in particular.

I jumped out of the truck, along with the rest of my group.

I gripped my stunner so hard that my knuckles turned white. The gun was on my waist.

We jogged to the entrance and burst through the doors.

For a moment, no one noticed us, then someone shouted and the room fell into a panic once everyone was aware of us.

I saw Nick and the other Erudite messing with an electrical box near the elevators.

I saw one of my old instructors, Winter, jabbing someone with the stunner. The person went stiff and let out a yelp, then crumpled to the floor.

Cassia was running upstairs, so I followed her. she turned around for a second, probably hearing my footsteps.

"Cassia watch-" I started to say, but she crashed into some Erudite's running down the stairs. She jumped up and pulled up one of the Erudites with her. She held the stunner to the boys head.

"Move, and he gets it!" she yelled. "Wait..."

I looked at the group and thought that I saw familiar faces.

"Stella? Isobel?" said Cassia. Her eyes were wide in shock.

I remembered that Stella and Isobel were Cassia's sisters. I saw them in Amity. They probably got caught by Erudite and got brought here.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked.

"We're running! What did you think we were doing? Stopping for tea?" snapped a boy with spiky black hair.

"Well sorry," I said.

"Stay with us!" said Cassia. "You'll be safer."

All of the Erudite's (and Isobel) nodded to Cassia.

"Good idea," said a girl with a long braid down her back.

Cassia started running back up the stairs, so the now seven of us ran.

"Wait! This is where the labs are! We might be able to find weapon-type things here!" said Stella, as we got to a landing.

We went through the door and saw Erudite's frantically running around. One was repeatedly pressing an elevator button, but the doors wouldn't open. I assumed that Nick did his job.

Stella lead the way into a lab. It was all sterile and white. There were cupboards that everyone ran to and rummaged through.

I opened a one of them and saw a bunch of needles with some fluid. DIVERGENT-PROOF FEAR SIMULATION SERUM, a label read.

"Hey, what's fear simulation serum?" I called out.

"Wait, what?" asked Stella, running over to me. She was holding a long knife and a bottle that read "Hydrochloric acid", whatever that was.

I pointed to the shelves. Stella grabbed a needle.

"This makes people see their fears. It works on Divergent's too," she said. She looked like she was remembering something awful when she said that. She shook her head and called everyone else over.

"Everyone take one of these," she said holding out the needle. "Inject it into someone if you need to get past them. Don't waste it."

Everyone, who was holding some kind of knife, took a needle filled with the serum.

"Wait, does anyone know how to use a gun?" I asked. It would be more useful to someone who actually knew how to shoot used it. And I most likely wouldn't use it anyways.

Stella raised her hand. I saw that Isobel already had a gun. I handed her my gun.

"What! You can't-" she started.

"I won't use it anyways. Take it," I said. She took the gun, slowly.

"Here, have the knife," she said, holding out the wicked looking blade.

"Er... thanks..." I said, taking it. It glinted at me menacingly.

"Okay, lets go," said Isobel.

We ran down the stairs and burst through the door to the first floor.

Blood was on the floor. People were crumpled on the ground and in fist fights.

"Well..." said Isobel. We all nodded to each other and ran into he crowd.

I looked around and saw Nick on the ground. A man was standing over him. Nick's gun was nowhere near him. He looked barely conscious. I ran at the man and held out my stunner. It met the mans side.

I felt a jolt as the electricity came out. The man doubled over in pain.

I pulled up Nick. I put his arm around my shoulder. His right eye was black and both his nose and lip were bleeding.

Nick hobbled along, holding tightly to me.

I needed to get him somewhere safe. We got into a hallway filled with screaming people.

Then, I saw a closet. I dragged Nick there and flung open the door.

I lowered Nick in and was about to close the door when I saw two children huddled in the corner. The looked at me with terri in their eyes. I realized how menacing I must have looked, with the knife, dragging a barely conscious person into a closet.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," I said, in a soft voice. I put the knife on the ground.

"Really?" asked a girl, her eyes wide. The other kid, a boy who looked a bit younger than her clung to her arm. They were probably siblings.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are we going to die?" asked the boy.

"No," I said, putting s much assurance behind my voice as I could.

I handed them my knife. "If anyone tries to hurt either of you or my friend," I said, gesturing at Nick, "just use that."

The kids nodded. The girl gripped the knife tightly. I nodded and closed the door.

I ran back to the entrance.

I shocked people and defended others. The battle slowed down and finished as the last Erudite gave up.

I learned that Dauntless and the Factionless had come and attacked too.

Cassia got shot in the arm. She was screaming as Stella and the girl with the long braid, who's name was Sunny, removed the bullet. I put my hand in Cassia's. She gripped it so tightly that I thought that my bones would break. She passed out after the bullet was out. Daniel, the boy who snapped at us on the stairs, had bruised ribs from a fistfight. Madi had a bloody nose.

I dragged the now conscious and very confused Nick from the closet. The two kids hugged me.

"Thank you," said the boy.

"It was nothing. Now go find your parents," I said to them. They scampered off. I hoped that their parents were fine.

"What happened?" he murmured.

"We won... I guess," I said. Had we really? It didn't matter what Faction they were from, people died in the attack.

I saw Tris and Tobias, yelling at each other. I saw that Peter boy, who was at Amity, sitting with a woman. A little girl was wandering around near them.

I sat down by Cassia and closed my eyes. I had enough thrown at me today.

**WOW! A LONGISH CHAPTER! THAT WAS INTERESTING TO WRITE! I'M REALLY TIRED BUT I'M STILL GOING TO WATCH DOCTOR WHO (BECAUSE I'M STUPID!) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING... DÉSOLÉ? THIS STORY IS NOT OVER, BY THE WAY! I WAS GOING TO PUT AN A/N AT THE END BUT I WANTED TO BE ALL DRAMATICAL! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**

**CASSIA'S POV**

The bullet wound still throbbed. I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

I sat over Nick, who was cut and bruised from head to toe, bandaging him. He was barely talking.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he rasped. "Ow."

I managed a small laugh. "Not until you're all fixed up."

"Cassia, you're probably one of the stupidest people I've ever met," he said. That was probably his version of a thank you.

After I finished with Nick, I pulled my knees up to my chest and covered my face with my hands. My friends and sisters were all sitting with me.

A small girl who I learned was Peters sister named Nadia, sat next to me. I recognized her. She was the girl who read to me after the... incident on the train. She looked at me like she wanted to ask me if I was the girl who came to her house in the middle of the night, but she didn't.

**ROBERTS POV**

I sat next to Cassia, who was culled up in a ball. I patted her back, trying to reassure her. I heard her sniffling a little.

"They got some information from Jeanine's computer," said Stella, sitting down next to us. She seemed flustered. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were panicked. I couldn't blame her. A bunch of people probably tried to kill her in the attack.

Cassia raised her head. "What information?"

Stella was about to respond, but an image of a woman appeared on one of the walls. Cassia and I glanced at each other.

"Hello," said the woman. "My name is Amanda Ritter. In this file I will tell you only what you need to know. I am the leader of an organization fighting for justice and peace. This fight has become increasingly more important—and consequently, nearly impossible—in the past few decades. That is because of this."

Images flashed across the wall. A man on his knees with a gun pressed to his forehead. The woman pointing it at him, her face emotionless.

From a distance, a small person hanging by the neck from a telephone pole.

A hole in the ground the size of a house, full of bodies.

Fear bloomed in my chest. I wanted to cry and scream. I had to bite my tongue to not do so.

"You do not remember any of that," she said. "But if you are thinking these are the actions of a terrorist group or a tyrannical government regime, you are only partially correct. Half of the people in those pictures, committing those terrible acts, were your neighbors. Your relatives. Your coworkers. The battle we are fighting is not against a particular group. It is against human nature itself—or at least what it has become."

Jeanine tried to murder and entire Faction, she murdered my parents, to keep us all ignorant and safe and inside the fence. I could see why she did that. I actually might have done the same.

"That is why you are so important," Amanda said. "Our struggle against violence and cruelty is only treating the symptoms of a disease, not curing it. You are the cure.

"In order to keep you safe, we devised a way for you to be separated from us. From our water supply. From our technology. From our societal structure. We have formed your society in a particular way in the hope that you will rediscover the moral sense most of us have lost. Over time, we hope that you will begin to change as most of us cannot.

"The reason I am leaving this footage for you is so that you will know when it's time to help us. You will know that it is time when there are many among you whose minds appear to be more flexible than the others. The name you should give those people is Divergent. Once they become abundant among you, your leaders should give the command for Amity to unlock the gate forever, so that you may emerge from your isolation."

"The information in this video is to be restricted to those in government only," Amanda said. "You are to be a clean slate. But do not forget us."

She smiled a little.

"I am about to join your number," she said. "Like the rest of you, I will voluntarily forget my name, my family, and my home. I will take on a new identity, with false memories and a false history. But so that you know the information I have provided you with is accurate, I will tell you the name I am about to take as my own."

My entire life has been a lie? I wanted to ask a million questions. Cassia grabbed my hand and gripped it.

"My name will be Edith Prior," she said. "And there is much I am happy to forget."


	9. Chapter 9

**BONJOUR! BUTTFACE RIPPED ONE OF THE CARDS IN MY DECK IN HALF AND LOST LIKE SIX OF THEM SO NOW I'M ANGRY BUT THAT'S OKAY!**

**ROBERTS POV**

I sat shocked, I was sure that I wouldn't speak or move ever again.

My entire life was a lie? An experiment?

I remembered reading a book, before my parents hadn't banned books from the house, where these boys were put in a maze and it turned out that they were actually part of a huge experiment.

But this was real life, not some book.

People started shouting and yelling at no one.

Peters little sister was crying. Her world had come crashing down in a matter of minutes.

I could see why this information wasn't shared with everyone. It would cause... well, what was happening right now. Pure chaos.

"Robert, tell me I'm dreaming," whispered Cassia, snapping me out of my stupor.

"I wish I could," I said. "I really, truely wish I could."

xXx

After a few days, people had calmed down, at least a little about the Factions being an experiment. I went back to Amity, with my friends, and all of Cassia's sisters.

My life felt empty. I even considered eating the drugged bread.

Joy wasn't trying to cheer people up. Nick barely ever spoke and the scowl was gone from his face. Madi stopped drawing pictures. Cassia almost completely stopped eating. Marco barely ever came out of his room.

The entire place felt like it had all the life sucked out of it.

That went on until Johanna called a Gathering, a few days later.

"Marco you need to come. Johanna doesn't hold a Gathering for no reason," I called through the locked door, trying to coax him out of the room.

There was silence.

"Okay, fine, I'm picking the lock," said Stella. "Does anyone have a hairpin?"

"What if he's changing?" asked Joy, making a lame attempt at a joke.

"I do," said Madi, pulling one out of her hair.

"Excellent," said Stella. She began to jiggle the pin in the lock. After a minute, she got it open.

Inside, we saw Marco, curled up under his sheets.

"Okay, get up," said Verity, one of Cassia's sisters, poking him.

"Go away," said his muffled voice.

"Come on. There could be good news," offered Charity, Cassia's other sister.

Marco just made an 'mph' sound.

"Okay, I've had it. We're dragging him out, no matter how much he struggles, he is coming to this Gathering!" said Nick, breaking his silence.

He and Verity pulled the covers off of Marco then proceeded to drag him out of the bed. He just lay limp.

They managed to get them out the door, where all of us pulled him to his feet. He had a bit of a beard and dark circles under his eyes.

Marco half walked to the Gathering. The other half was us dragging him. By the time we were there, everyone was slightly out of breath.

A moment after we arrived, Johanna began to speak.

"As all of you must know, Amity will no longer be included in the decision making process of the people living here in Chicago. You must also know that the Factionless have broken the Faction system."

A few dismayed murmurs rippled through the crowd.

"Now, I would like all of you to consider what I am about to say. I am forming a group of people which I am calling Allegiant. We will try and restore the Faction system. I know that it may not have been the best way to run things, but it will be more peaceful than the Factionless running the government," she said.

"I am asking you to join me. Meet me back here by 12:00 midnight. We don't have a second to lose."

**I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THEN I CAME UP WITH IT AND I WAS HAPPY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BONJOUR! I'M VERY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE THE LAST TWO DAYS BUT WE HAD PEOPLE OVER (AND WE WILL AGAIN TOMORROW AND THE REST OF THE WEEKEND) SO I CAN'T ****GUARANTEE THAT I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE A LOT! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ!**

**ROBERTS POV**

My friends, Cassia's sisters I went to the greenhouse at twelve just as we were told. We hadn't slept at all before that.

When we got there, I saw eyes glittering in the dim lighting. Whispers filled my ears.

We all sat down close to the tree. Everything in the place looked slightly sinister in the dark.

"What exactly is going to happen?" asked Marco, visibly in better spirits than this morning.

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Nick, back to his usual self.

"Oh come on, Nick. Be nice," said Joy, poking him. Nick promptly swatted her hand away.

Cassia was staring in the direction of the tree. I followed her eyes and saw a figure standing up.

"Please quiet down," said Johanna, raising her hands. The whispers died down.

"Thank you to everyone who came," she said. "As you all know, we are Allegiant. Although a larger number of people turned up than I expected, we still need more. I need all of you to go spread the word to anyone you think will listen. Tell them to come to the Candor Merciless Mart."

Whispers started to flare up again.

"I should tell my friends at Candor!" said Verity, who was in less of a snappy mood.

"You have friends?" asked Nick, sarcastically.

"What are you, twelve?" said Verity. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Guys, stop flirting we have better things to do right now," said Stella.

"We were not flirting!" said Nick and Verity in unison.

"Mhm," said Charity, rolling her eyes.

Who would I tell. Then, it dawned upon me. How could I forget about her?

"Susan!" I said, a bit too loudly. A few people gave me weird looks.

"Susan?" asked Charity. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my sister," I said.

"That's why you look so familiar! I met her in Abnegation initiation!" she said.

"Please everyone, quiet," said Johanna. The whispers stopped. "I stress that you only tell people who you are sure will listen and not tell." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, you are free to go," she said. We all stood and began to walk back to our rooms.

Madi had her sketchpad out and had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What are you planning on drawing?" asked Stella.

"Stella! You shouldn't-" started Cassia, but was interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" snapped Madi. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry. That was mean. I'm just in my 'do not disturb mode'."

Stella nodded and started talking to Isobel.

"You planning on telling anyone other than Susan?" asked Cassia.

I thought for a second. "No," I said. I had usually only talked to Susan and Caleb and occasionally Beatrice who was now Tris. I realized that most of the people I knew in Abnegation probably would barely remember me now. I Or just be angry at me for leaving. Of course they would never show it.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"Maybe some friends from Dauntless," said Cassia.

"Why Dauntless?" I asked.

"I'm from Dauntless," she said, lightly elbowing me."

"Oh, right!" I said. I usually forgot that she was Dauntless before she came to Amity for initiation.

We all went back to the room, but we all were awake the entire night, waiting for sunrise.

xXx

All of us ate breakfast as quickly as we could. I almost choked at least ten times.

Afterwards we all walked to the train. It took a little coaxing, but eventually, everyone agreed to jump on.

After everyone was aboard, with minimal injuries, We all relaxed a little.

Madi had a stack of flyers with her drawing of an ocean wave. Under the wave were the words 'JOIN ALLEGIANT!' She was planning on handing them out.

"Verity, Madi and I are going to Candor," said Nick.

"Why not Erudite?" I asked.

"They're hopeless. Erudites are too logical and cowardly to participate in a rebellion," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, you are an Erudite," I pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm a transfer," he said. "Although, they still have hope for them," he said, pointing to Stella, Joy and Marco.

He, Verity and Madi all walked to the door, as we approached Candor and jumped out.

"Alright, I'm going to Dauntless. With Isobel," said Cassia, walking over to me, after a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm going to Abnegation with Charity," I said, nodding over at her sister.

"Have fun," said Cassia, walking away to jump out.

I wondered how I would tell my sister about Allegiant. Would she even want to join. Yes, she would. She will.

Charity came over to me. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

We walked over to the exit.

"Don't crack your skulls open!" called Stella.

"Very comforting," I called back, before jumping out.

The wind rushed around me. I felt like I was flying for a second. I saw why the Dauntless liked this so much. I landed on my feet, then tripped and fell onto my hands and knees.

"Not took bad," said Charity, offering me her hand, which I took. She pulled me up.

"Where do you think Susan would be?" she asked.

I thought about Susan's favorite places in the Abnegation. Then, I got it. She loved the benches near the middle of the sector. I remembered her saying that she loved to go there because it was so peaceful.

"The benches," I said.

Charity nodded. "Alright, lets go," she said.

We walked quickly to the benches and sure enough, Susan was there.

I started jogging towards her. Charity quickened her pace to match mine.

"Susan," I called. She turned around. A smile lit up her face.

"Robert! Charity!" she said, excitedly, standing up and starting to walk towards us.

"So how are you?" she asked, in the usual Abnegation fashion.

"Good, how about you?" asked Charity and I in unison.

"Fine. What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We want you to join Allegiant!" said Charity.

"What's that?" asked Susan.

"They're going to try and bring the Faction system back," I explained.

"Oh I see," said Susan. She paused for a second. "I will join."

"Thank you!" I said wanting to hug my sister, but I stopped myself.

"Meet us at the Merciless Mart at 12:00 AM," said Charity, adding an over dramatic mysteriousness to her voice.

"Okay. I'll be there," said Susan, something new aglow in her eyes.

I smiled. Maybe I was getting my sister back.

**SO THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST THING I'LL WRITE THIS YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAVE A VERY PIEFACINGLY ONE! OKAY I CUT THIS CHAPTER SLIGHTLY SHORT BECAUSE I'VE GOT TO BE SOMEWHERE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW, SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ!**

**ROBERT'S POV**

I rode a train to Candor with my friends. Everything was dark.

"What if we get caught?" asked Marco.

"Just don't think about that," said Joy, uneasily.

We made our way into the Merciless Mart. There were already a bunch of people there. I saw my old instructors from initiation, Summer and Winter. Verity and Stella were also there. Cassia waved and walked over to them. Susan was standing alone in one of the corners.

"I'm going to go with my sister," I told my friends, before I walked towards her.

"Hello, Susan," I said.

"Hello, Robert, how are you?" she asked.

"Kind of nervous," I said.

"Yes, me too," she said.

A few more people walked in. The rest of Cassia's sisters and Tris, Tobias and their friends.

Then, two people walked through the door. I recognized them as Johanna and that Erudite girl, Cara.

"Hello," said Cara, causing everyones conversations to stop. "We aren't supposed to be here, so I'm going to keep this meeting short. Some of you—Zeke, Tori—have been helping us for the past few days."

Johanna continues, "Some of you are here because we want to ask for your help. All of you are here because you don't trust Evelyn Johnson to determine the fate of this city."

"We believe in following the guidance of the city's founders, which has been expressed in two ways: the formation of the factions, and the Divergent mission expressed by Edith Prior, to send people outside the fence to help whoever is out there once we have a large Divergent population. We believe that even if we have not reached that Divergent population size, the situation in our city has become dire enough to send people outside the fence anyway. In accordance with the intentions of our city's founders, we have two goals: to overthrow Evelyn and the factionless so that we can reestablish the factions, and to send some of our number outside the city to see what's out there. Johanna will be heading up the former effort, and I will be heading up the latter, which is what we will mostly be focusing on tonight." She presses a loose strand of hair back into her braid. "Not many of us will be able to go, because a crowd that large would draw too much attention. Evelyn won't let us leave without a fight, so I thought it would be best to recruit people who I know to be experienced with surviving danger."

"Christina, Tris, Tobias, Tori, Zeke, and Peter are my selections," Cara said. "You have all proven your skills to me in one way or another, and it's for that reason that I'd like to ask you to come with me outside the city. You are under no obligation to agree, of course."

"Peter?" demanded Tris, clearly angry.

"He kept the Erudite from killing you," Cara said.

"That's a lot of Dauntless," said an Erudite girl with a tattoo behind her ear.

"True," Cara said. "But what we need right now are people with the skills to get out of the city unscathed, and I think Dauntless training makes them highly qualified for that task."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go," said a tall looking boy with dark hair. "I couldn't leave Shauna here. Not after her sister just . . . well, you know."

"I'll go," said a boy who I assumed was the other boys brother. "I'm Dauntless. I'm a good shot. And I provide much-needed eye candy." Laughs rippled through the crowd.

"Thank you," said Cara, not seeming amused.

"Cara, you'll need to get out of the city fast," said the Erudite girl. "Which means you should get someone to operate the trains."

"Good point," said Cara. "Does anyone here know how to drive a train?"

"Oh. I do," the girl said. "Was that not implied?"

"What about when you reach Amity, we'll drive you in trucks out of the city," suggested Johanna. "Any volunteers?"

I raised my hand, I saw my friends, Sumer and Winter do the same. It might not be dangerous or take too much courage to drive a truck, but I would still be helping. Johanna nodded.

"We can watch Evelyn," said an older woman with a girl, who I assumed was her daughter, sitting next to her.

"We can get you guys weapons," said a Dauntless woman.

Cara and the Erudite girl figured out how to patch up any holes in the plan, prodding at everything that could go wrong. Finally we had it.

"When should we go?" asked Cara.

Tris spoke, "Tomorrow night."

**I FEEL REALLY BAD THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT! BUT... YEAH... OKAY THEN, REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
